The Butcher and The Spaniard
by lovelykrissy96
Summary: The battle for the Five Points nears when Bill Cutting decides to reconcile with his estranged wife and son. Trying to put the past behind them and wishing to go on with life together whilst ruling the Five Points can be a challenge. Things are then made harder when a bit from Bills past comes to haunt him.
1. chapter 1

Bill Cutting and his men arrived at a more rural neighborhood but still just as shitty. They stop at a shop that had just closed its doors yet went inside anyway. Bill waited by the door and within seconds there was an a small boy of about three with dark hair came out to see who was there.

"Papa!" The boy exclaims running into Bill's open arms.

"I missed you," Bills tells the toddler with a kiss on his cheek, "How's my boy?"

"Good."

A voice then came calling for boy. His mother came around in a blood smeared and spattered shirt and trousers.The young woman was not by any means happy to see the Butcher. Her bloody hand grips the knife she was just using.

"Brandon, sweetheart, can you go upstairs for Mamá?"

The three year old looks at his father as he is put down and clings to Bills leg.

"Come on, do what your mother says."

With a pout, Brandon retreats upstairs, but not before hugging his father again. Once her son is out of sight she deals with Bill.

"William Cutting," She starts with the sound of Spain on her tongue, "You will leave and take your dogs with you. _Now_."

Bill chuckles while signaling his men to leave.

"Hello, Sofie." Bill says softly.

She stomps off through the back door where she had just bled a huge wild hog. It looked to be at lea 300 pounds. Bill follows her out and watches as she cleans the dead beast.

"There's to be a challenge the day after tomorrow. I want you there." He starts.

"The only challenge I wish to be apart of are the ones that God has."

Sofie tosses the innards into a bucket while she grabs her skinning knife. She was the only person in all his years to handle a knife as good as him. It was one of the reasons as to why he loved her.

"Irish scum want the five points and Im damn sure not going to let them have it. I want you by my side again when I take it."

She turns to him with a dark wave in her face that blew in the breeze. Every time he saw her she grew more beautiful.

"Bill, I will not die so you can be some want to be boss of New York."

The Butcher comes behind her and pulls her hair that was pulled back by a pin. He knew how she liked it.

"Sofia, if there's anything about me you know it is that I am no joke."

Sofia bit her lip and Bill saw it. He puts his arm around her waist to pull her close to him.

"If i am to be the king, it is only fit that I have my queen. You can hate me all you want. It is nothin for me to drag you back to the five points this very moment." Bill growls in her ear.

Her body melted as she heard his dominating voice send chills down her spine.

"You think I came all this way to come back empty handed?"

A mighty blow went to his ribs and he buckled from the wind being knocked out of him. The cold feel of a blade was on his neck along with her stradling him.

"I will rip your tongue out your throat if you say one more word. I want you off of my land, now."

Bill takes the blade into his hand and squeezes it. Blood drips between his fingers while he throws her under him. With her own blade at her throat he uses it to brush a lock of hair from her face.

Sofia sits up breathing heavily with tears that burned as they welled in her eyes. As much as she tried to push it way she could not rid her heart of her love for Bill the Butcher. It made her more angry that her heart was making her weak. As she went back to her kill the tears spilled across her face. In anger, she stabs the dead hog over and over as if it were Bill.

Sofia then took her son to her sisters home. She gave instructions on what to do if she did not return and hopped on her horse. It was near a days ride to the Five Points. Her horse carried her there without any issues along they way. When she arrived at Bills usual hang out it was already busy.

Familiar faces were around laughing and talking as she tied up her horse. When Sofia went inside she put the brim of her hat down to avoid conversation with anybody. Since she was in trousers, heavy coat, and a shirt, she would be taken for a man who didnt wish to be bothered if her shapely chest wasn't noticed. It didnt take her long to spot Bill playing cards with other men. Instead of going to him, she decided to let him find her. Sofia heads to the bartender and asks for some shots of whiskey. The bartender gives her a smile along with a nod as he always knew she never wanted to be noticed but was always a good friend to him.

Sofia downed her shots with ease and greeted him with a smile.

"Hows that boy?" The bartender asks when he collects her glass.

"Very well." Answers the young mother.

"I hear that this fight is the reason you're here today."

She didn't question the old man. If there's anybody who can hear business from a mile away is a bartender. Not only that, the man was a close friend to Bill as well.

"I hope that you will go home before the fight commences. Your son needs his mother."

"Gilligan, I have not made my mind up yet. For now i only wish to talk to Bill."

"Bill will not, Sofie, I know it. Take it from me and go home. You know better than I do that if he cant have you then nobody else can. Don't let somebody get killed."

Gilligan's warning stung because she knew he was right. However, there was one thing he was wrong about.

"There is no other. I do not want another. I am fine with my son where I have a good life." Sofia tells him while she stands up to walk around.

"I hope so, for his sake."

Sofia went to walk around to entertain herself. She couldn't believe anybody would think she would find another man even though shes still married to Bill. Of course they had their hardships, but she loved him. The only reason she left in the first place was because she was tired of his arrogance.

"Watch it, boy!" A voice yells breaking her thoughts.

A man shoves her and knocks hers back. Annoyance was something that gave her a hair triggered temper. Without even thinking, she put the man onto his ass with a mighty blow to his nose.

People stopped and stared. The music stopped and footsteps were heard approaching them. The man got up and returned the blow hard. Blood came from her lip but it didnt discourage her. This was the first good fight she has had in years and she was going to win. Sofie dodged another swing from the guy before cracking his nose with a head butt. The man stumbles in a daze and she puts him in a headlock. It wasnt until the man was turning blue that she was pried off of him.

Two men had her by the arms as Bill and his crew came up to see what was going on.

"Well, isnt this a surprise?" Bill chuckles.

Sofia didnt realize her hat had flown off and Bill put it back on her head. He signaled for everybody to mind their own business and to take the unconscious, but still living man out of the tavern.

Bill took her upstairs to his chambers to talk and to nurse her wound. When they sat down he gave her his handkerchief to mop up the blood from her mouth.

"You are here for what exactly?" Bill snaps at her slightly.

His attitude catches Sofia by surprise.

"Well, I wasn't here to catch one of your many mood swings, Bill." She snaps back at him and tosses his now bloody handkerchief back at him.

Sofie gets up from her seat, straightens her collar, and tries to go back downstairs. Before she can reach the first step a hand grips her arm and pulls her back.

"You weren't very nice to me when i went to go see you. Why should I be nice to you?" Cutting gets into her face and pulls her close.

"Because, you should have some kind words to say to your wife."

She rips her arms away and Bill takes her by the collar to the wall. His wife was very small compared to him. It was like he was tossing around a kid.

"The words I have for you will not be kind. But I do plan on making your body quiver and your mind race." He tells her in her ear.

At that moment he felt a cold, pointed, edge pressing against his neck.

"You will unhand me now, Bill. I came for words, not sex. I left for various reasons. Ur lack of affection is one of them."

Bill the Butcher laughs and smiles at her.

"I'm not a man who has feelings of softness. You're lucky I let you in here-"

Then his legs buckle as the toe of her boot hits his knee cap.

"I dont give a flying damn who you think you are. We took vows before God and you have not once in the time we have been together have you told me you loved me. I gave you a son, I gave you my heart, and I gave you myself. I see now like i saw then that it was a waste. I will not fight with you tomorrow, nor any other time. If you do not love me, or care for me, there is no reason for me to stay here and be insulted by my former husband." Sofie tells William bluntly.

As she takes down the stairs Bill beats himself up internally. He should not have been so agressive and bland. Then again, he was not so used to not being able to get his way. Sofia came to believe he didnt love her. The words themselves were equal to the pain they caused. Bill had no room for softness in his life but there wasnt a day that went by where he had not loved her. Sofie snatched his heart the moment he saw her. Yet he could never show her that he loved her.


	2. chapter 2 (07-25 21:16:29)

The bitterness between Sofie and Bill lead to them not speaking for some periods of time. Today it lasted for a few hours. By the time supper rolled around he had decided to invite her into the kitchen with him to eat. There was a slight problem in doing so because he couldnt see her from where he was sitting. He got up to walk around and find her but what he had found instead made him stop dead in his tracks. There at the table closest to the bar was Sofia, his wife. She was chatting with a man who was making her laugh. It made his blood boil seeing another man making her smile the way she smiled for him.

Sofia covered her mouth while she smiled. Bill knew what kind of smile that was and it got his blood pressure sky rocketing. While she laughed again, the man put his hand on hers and drew it to his lips. It was then that something in Bill snapped.

"Bill!" Sofia protested after catching him from the corner of her eye too late.

Sofie stepped back as Bill took the man she had been talking to by the back of his hair with a knife to his throat.

"Do you know who she is?" Bill asks him pressing the knife to his skin a bit harder.

"Yeah." The bloke chokes out with his hands up.

"What's your name?"

The entire time Bill stares into the eyes of his wife.

"Jonah."

"You know who she is?" Asks him with a tightening grip on his hair.

"Yes, Mr. Cutting."

A chuckle comes from Bill making their audience nervously do the same. Without warning the table is being bloodied from Bill smashing Jonah's face repeatedly onto it.

Nobody but Sofie goes to drag her husband off of the young man. She jumps on his back to put him in a headlock with success. Bill tries to pry her off but she squeezes tighter. He can hear her whisper in his ear to stop over and over again. Sofie lets him go as he tries to stand up. She takes him by the coat, dragging him away from his bloody adversary.

Bill did not pay attention to Sofie grilling him for what he had done as he called for the bar to empty.

"Out! Get out!" He yells at people near him.

Once the last person scrambled out, Bill made his move on her. His hand grabs her throat hard and lays her on the table nearest to them.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You wear my ring and you think I would ever let another man touch you?" Bill growls in her face while somewhat squeezing her neck.

"Bill, enough." She spits at him.

"You think I don't love you? I just bashed a mans skull in and you think I dont love you?"

"Please, stop." Sofie sputters while pulling at his hand.

He lets her up, wiping the sweat from his brow as she caught her breath. Her throat was red but she looked fine. Sofie took to the tavern kitchen and took a peice of bread to herself. After shoveling it down her throat a barrel of water filled her cup.

Bill watches from the doorway as his wife eats her fill. She doesn't notice him untill after she had took a meat pie from a still hot tray. He sat across from her and took one for himself. They shared a silent meal together. It was something they had not done in awhile, so they quietly enjoyed it. Neither of the two were very emotional towards each other in the first place.

Sofie gets up to go find herself lodgings in one of the inns around the area. It wasnt until she was a centimeter away from the door knob she felt a gentle hand on hers.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a place to lay my head."

"You have one, Sofie. Its here with me."

She sighs and shakes her head at his response.

"Bill, I can't keep doing this. You're too much for-"

"For what? I am how I am. You knew this before you said 'yes' to marrying me."

"Do you love me?"

Bill stepped closer to her with a sigh. It was a sigh that usually lead to something hard to say.

"You know that I am not a romantic man, yes?" He asks his wife while making eye contact.

"How can I forget?" Retorts Sofie sarcastically.

Sofie tucks a bit of hair behind her ear while trying to not look at him. For whatever reason it was, she could never pretend that she didn't love him anymore. Other feelings were easily supressed but the ones about Bill could never be hidden.

"You have never asked me of this before. Why would you ask now? Those words have never crossed your lips for me."

"Because you and I are the same. I just happen to possibly have more of a heart than you it seems. Bill, the both of us could die tomorrow and it's as if you could care less if we live through any of this."

"You won't die." Bill snaps.

Bill pulls her against his chest at the mention of her leaving him alone in this world. She was his and only his. Nobody was allowed to have her, not even God Himself.

It was something about her eyes that made him feel the weakness for her he always tried to hide. Bill had no room dor weakness in his life, thats how you get killed and your loved oned killed. Sofie and Brandon were carried deep in his heart. He had never felt anything like this about anyone before. The woman that stood before him was something no other could ever be. Bill kisses his wife gently while holding her close to him. A bit of relief runs through him yet he didnt know why. He takes it to how men usually feel closest to their woman when in the bedroom.

"Do you love me?" Whispers Bill in his wife's ear.

Goosebumps spread all over her body from his seductive tone. Sofie's answer never left her lips. Bill kissed her hungrily before she could say a thing. The way his teeth made their way to her neck nearly made her melt to the floor. How could she say anything when her body pressed on beyond her control? Bill was her one weakness that she could never control. She knew as well as he did that he took advantage of it. To his credit, however, he was pretty damn good at doing it. It didn't take long before she felt herself being carried to and set on the counter.

It wouldn't be too long before the barkeepers would come in to check with Bill. The thought was near an instant erection suppressant. Bill hated quickies. He wanted to enjoy her for as long as he wanted as well as without interruption. It pained him to stop himself from unbuttoning her shirt yet it had to be done. The look of confusion was seen on her face when he pulled himself away from her.

"Tonight," He tells her while putting her back on to the floor, "I promise you that."

"No." Sofie answers fixing her hair.

"No?"

"You are always playing and I do not like it. If you're going to start something, finish it. Now if you excuse me, I would like to rest. If you're lucky, you might see me tomorrow."

Bills hand grabbed hers to keep her from exiting through the kitchen door. He could see people starting to come back in to see if it was alright to resume activities. Punching himself for their lack of privacy he tries to straighten out his mood.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks her.

"To get my horse and find a place to sleep. I'm quite tired."

Before he could answer, one of the cooks came in to start in the kitchen. Upon seeing Bill and Sofie, he excuses himself and leaves them.

"The place for you is here with me, Sofie. You're not going anywhere."

Sofie sighed heavily and put her hand through her hair. She decides to stay with Bill even after he attempts once again to get closer to her.

"Well, if you're going to bed then I won't keep you."

Bill watches her backside sway as she walked away. Sofie had always filled out her clothesclothes so watching her walk in front of him was always a treat. Before going to join his lady to bed he decided to play some cards. It wasn't a very good decision to play since he already couldnt concentrate. His mind was clouded the images of his past. Images of how Sofie used to moan and shake beneath him. The thought of the satisfaction he got from her was more broad than any other thought in his mind.

Upon losing more and more money, Bill decided to call it a night. The men protested and wanted him to stay to keep playing. After waving them off with the excuse of being tired his feet carried him up to his room. Upon entering, The Butcher could see that his old lady was serious about going to bed. Sofie was sleeping soundly in his bed facing him. It was something he enjoyed doing, watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful even though she's a violent sleeper.

The Butcher went to sharpen his knives before the morning to see it was already done. He ran his finger along the edge of one to surprisingly succeed in cuttibg himself slightly. Bill then realized she had done it for him. It was for these little reasons that he cared so much for her. Seeing nothing else to do, he undressed for bed and lies down with his wife. He stared at her while brushing a lock of hair from her face. Feeling herself being touched made her body roll to the other side. Under the covers he could feel her soft night dress against his bare chest and he began to relax. Another feeling was her backside baring into his groin. It caused him to react by slightly gripping her shapely backside.

It wasn't something a man describe knowing being with someone that what his and only his. A deep sense of pride stood within him whenever he looked at Sofie. She was the woman he promised to spend the rest of his days with and by the grace of God he would fulfill that promise.

Bill moves her hair to kiss the soft skin on her neck. After she began to stir did he turn her face to kiss her plump lips. Bill could very well be having her for the last time so he was going to make it count.

"Bill, you need to rest." Sofie breathes groggily.

"No, I need you."

Sofie was surprised by his words. He had never been like this with her before. Perhaps this was a dream, it could be the only plausible explanation. Though the doubts ran through her mind she decised to throw them aside. She wanted him and he wanted her so why not just go with it?

It was a delicious feeling, the way he touched her body. The rough skin of his hands made their way over her soft flesh as he rolled on top of her. In minutes they are both stark naked and conncected as one. It was something they had not shared with one another for two years.

Bill's hips moved slowly and softly while he gripped her neck in a way she would look at him. He stared into her eyes, seeing the pleasure inside of them.

"I missed you..." Said Bill with a hungry kiss to her lips.

Sofie slightly scratched his back to make him speed up the pace. He loved back scratches. As expected she felt him thrust into her harder with a heavy breath.

With each hard thrust he withdrew far and would slowly enter her before going harder. She begged for the teasing to stop. If there was one thing bill loved it was the sound of her whining and begging. With a slight grip to her neck he did as she asked. Bill kissed her neck to make her moan louder. He wanted the world to hear how he good he fucked her.

"I love you..." Bill whispered into her ear whilst he nibbled on the lobe.

It was then Sofie held his body tight and started bucking her hips wildly. That was how he knew his words alone had made her cum. The amount of self control it took for Bill not to cum with her was ungodly. He wanted to make it last. One thing for sure was that this would not be the first time she would cum.

The room was filled with sounds of Sofie's orgasm. The way she was being drilled was making her body explode in climax. Hearing Bill tell her that he loved her was something she had wanted for years. It was then she knew why he was being so different. Her husband was trying to make love to her not just saying it. When her climax had ended she felt her legs tremble and go weak. However, Sofie sensed that she was in for more when Bill didn't stop.

Sofie was flipped on to her belly and entered from behind. The feeling of his hands caressing her rump had her meltijg onto the bed. With each grip, Sofie pushed her hips back onto his.

Bill bit his lip at seeing her tight, pink, folds gripping his cock. There was never a better sight for a man to behold than this. He watched as both of their juiced dripped down her thighs. It was then he began to play with her swollen nub while going at her hard from behind.

"Yeah...feels good doesn't it?" Bill growls.

Sofie moaned in response making him go faster. Her insides tightened around her husband as she approached another orgasm, something she hasn't done before. It was also something that Bill noticed as well.

A second climax filled the room and emptied Bill of his self-control. Rubbing on her clit made Sofie's hips slam back into his in the same rhythm. In the heat of the moment, Bill moaned loudly himself. In their years together, Sofia had never heard Bill make much noise aside from some dirty talk. Hearing that she was pleasing him had made her orgasm grow harder. However, Bill did not want to cum this way. Without warning he flipped her onto her back and pushed her legs back before slamming into her fast as he could. Bill let out a hard grunt as he spills his seed inside of her. He lay his forehead on hers as they try to breathe normally again.

"I love you."

Sofie's voice was all he heard before they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
